A New Town
by MrsCookieLovex
Summary: A Danthony Fanfic! Back in the days when they were all in year 6. Anthony is a 11 year old boy who just moved to England. He thinks he'll hate it, until he meets his new neighbours Phil and Ian, an ofc a certain chocolate eyed boy. It's all good but will they discover a few things about their friendship along the way? [Rated T for future swearing!]
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My first fanfic huh? O_O So… Sorry if it's total poop. I feel ill. ~ k bai. – Courtney!

Chapter 1

Dan's POV

"Morning hun!" Mum shouted from the kitchen. I was so tired. My mum was in the kitchen making breakfast whilst my father was out at work. I jumped up onto the dining chair and waited for breakfast to be ready. Mum passed me my cereal (The magnificent Lucky Charms) and I started eating them. "Daniel, later we'll be going to visit the new neighbours." She told me. I sighed, I hated meeting new people. Human interaction was just not my thing. I had a best friend who totally understood me, Phil. He and I lived next to each other. He lived with his parents and older brother whilst I was here with my parents and younger brother. Adrian was 5 years old. I was 10. He was an alright brother, I barely hung out with him though.

After finishing the Lucky Charms I got up and trotted to my bedroom. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard that familiar voice calling for me.

"Dan!" I heard Phil shout in his usual upbeat voice. I opened the window to see him. His hair was straightened and he was wearing a shirt with a Pikachu on it, he also was wearing jeans and sneakers. "Yo!" I shouted back at him. He smiled at this and beckoned me to come outside. I put my sneakers on and began going outside. I had my hobbit hair at this time. It was cringe worthy but I'd just sort it out later.

I ran outside to greet Phil. "Dan the new people are moving here!" he exclaimed. We'd talked about this so many times. He wanted it to be a girl just so he could "chat her up." I didn't exactly care about who it was, unless they were our age. Phil was a few months older than me so he was 11. Either way I was more mature. "Come on lets go and meet this new family!" he bellowed, grabbing my hand and running.

Anthony's POV

I hated this. I didn't want to move. I loved America! I always said this, nobody listened to me. I was just the older child who was going through the teen faze. The only up side to this whole move to London was that my best friend Ian Hecox had just moved there last month. I looked out the window of the car. It was going to take us like, an hour to get there. I wanted to sleep but all I could hear was my brothers squabbling beside me. "Anthony weren't you listening!" I instantly snapped out of my trance. Oh yeah, I forgot my mother was trying to talk to me all this time. "Anyway, I said that in this new place there might be more kids to play with!" she said excited. She'd never liked the way that I only stuck with Ian. She liked him and all but she wanted me to make more friends. I pretended to be happy about it but I didn't really care at all. I later drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive reviews guys! (: I did this chapter before but it was just complete rubbish. -.- So yeah! :D Leave a review? It makes me happy ~~~~~ Courtney.

Chapter 2:

Anthony POV:

_Dream_

I was in this new town. It was dark, I couldn't see. All I saw were silhouettes of tall people, crowding around me, mocking me. The only person I noticed was Ian, he was laughing at me the most, with other people. I started running away but they chased me. And then they…

_Awake_

Woah. That was a weird dream. I realised that we were at the new home already. "ANTHONY GET THE FUCK UP!" I heard my dad shout. I zoned out again didn't I. I quickly obeyed him and ran over to my mum. She sighed joyfully. "London is amazing don't you think sweetie?" I nodded. I was lying but she would never know that. I looked around. I saw 2 figures in the distance, they looked like 2 boys of my age. My mum obviously saw as well. "Anthony why don't you go and say hello to the kids over there?" she said. I shrugged, which made her frown a bit. "Anthony. Go and play with the other kids." She ordered. I groaned and trudged over. The 2 boys were playing catch with a ball. They saw me and waved. "Hi!" one of them said. He had ebony hair and he was wearing an awesome Pikachu shirt. He had a cheesy kind of smile and a fringe.

The other boy though… I can't describe him. All he did was a small kind of wave but he had a cute grin. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His shirt had a picture of a boy riding a rainbow llama. He was adorable.

"H-Hi." I managed to stutter. I wasn't a shy person but the cute boy had made me lose my breath. "I'm Phil!" the ebony haired one spoke, "Oh and that's Dan." I did a little wave but my face was really red. "I'm Anthony." I said, trying to sound as confident as I could which obviously resulted in me failing. The boys both grinned and asked if I wanted to play with them. We played catch for around 10 minutes, that was until we'd gotten tired of it. I really liked the boys. I then started worrying. The dream I had earlier. In the dream Ian left me for other friends. Would they do this as well? My mood went straight down. I tried to slap a smile on my face as if nothing had happened but inside I was just crying. "Anthony come in now!" My mum wanted me. Great. I walked over to her, but first I waved goodbye to the boys. "Bye!" Phil shouted. "See you soon." Dan said. I went red after hearing this. He sounded so cute…

Wait. Did I just think that? No. I don't love Dan. I love girls. Obviously… Yes.

Dan's POV

"He was cool." Phil stated after Anthony left. I nodded in agreement. "We should really go back home now." He said after a while, "Gotta get ready for school!" he said, feeling pumped. He ran off without saying goodbye. I sighed. I hated school. Everyone at home thought I loved it and I was a little swot. It wasn't like that at all. People were constantly rude to me, calling me a posh cunt. I don't know why. I was born In Berkshire. How am I meant to shake the accent off? I walked home slowly. My mum was cooking dinner. My dad was watching TV and Adrian was reading. I slouched next to him on the sofa. He looked up at me and mumbled, as if to say hi. He barely talked, I never knew why. My dad smiled at me. "So son, meet the new neighbours eh?" I nodded. He grinned at me. "Any children then?" "Yup." My mum must've heard from the kitchen. "What were their names?" she asked. "I only know one, his name is Anthony." My dad nodded. "Quite a posh name don't you think?" he said, "Posh names always annoy me." _Why the fuck did you name me Daniel James Howell then? _I looked over at the book Adrian was reading. It was one of those big books. I hated reading. I wasn't very smart.

DING! Dinner was ready. I sat at the table and started eating the chips she had made. I thought about the fun time I had outside. Anthony was sweet. And cute. His fringe was much nicer than mine had ever been. I shook my head. What the hell are you thinking Dan! I started eating and hoped to god I didn't love a certain American boy.

Second chapta whadda think. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Heyya! Third chapter, woosh. I don't know where this story's going but I'll know soon enough… Does anyone even read this bit? Here's a test, if you did do a review as "Ian Chicken." ._. Ok ~ Courtney

Dan's POV

RING RING. My alarm went off on my phone. I groaned, school was today. I trudged over to the bathroom so I could shower. The freezing cold water against my body felt awful but somehow refreshing. I hopped out the shower and started straightening my hair. Whilst I was doing so I got a text from one of my friends. "Hey did we have any homework? Xx- Marzia (:" Marzia was one of my school friends. Like me, she wasn't very popular. I never understood why. I texted her back saying no.

After finishing with my hair I put my school clothes on. My mum was downstairs making breakfast as usual. "Daniel I made cereal." She said. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Mum I left my bag at school!" Adrian shouted from upstairs. My mum mumbled something very rude under her breath and slapped a smile on her face. "Don't worry hunnie I'll phone school!" Mum never liked the people at Adrian's school. Upon first meeting them she called them posh twats. Adrian came downstairs and smiled at me. "Hi." He grinned. He'd never been one to talk. I waved at him.

After finishing my cereal I got up. I strutted to the door (like a model) and left. I saw people in the distance. I moaned. They were the kids who thought it'd be funny to bully me. They were just awful. I didn't want to tell anyone. Nobody likes being called a snitch.

"Hey Dan!" I heard a voice saying. I looked behind me. "Anthony?" I exclaimed. He chuckled. He was in the same school uniform as me. "What a coincidence that we go to the same school." He beamed. I couldn't believe it. Anthony seemed happier than he was yesterday. He was really shy yesterday. "So, where's Phil?" he questioned. "Oh he's already at school." I answered back. Me and Phil didn't talk at school. He was much more sociable than I could ever be. He was more popular as well. He wasn't in any of my classes which was even better! I groaned in my head. He nodded. "So I know it's a bit of a weird question but do you know a boy called Ian Hecox?" he asked. I jerked my head a bit. I knew exactly who he was, it was hard not to. He was quite the class clown. He asked stupid questions and gave stupid answers; it was merely impossible not to even giggle upon hearing them. Anthony didn't say any more about the subject he just nodded and continued walking.

At school

I walked into my classroom. Me and Anthony had the same classes, what a coincidence! I saw Marzia and my other friends Kalel, Felix and Charlie there. I did a little wave towards them. I dragged Anthony over with me. I didn't want him to be like Phil. You know, ignoring my existence at school and acting like he known me for all of his life back home.

Anthony's POV

I saw Dan's friends. One of them stood out to me. I wasn't sure of her name but she was stunning. She had brown hair and beautiful eyes. She looked at me and smiled. I wanted to love her. As much as I tried, I couldn't get my mind off Dan. "Hey guys!" he giggled. His friends looked up at both of us and waved. "This is my new neighbour, Anthony!" he smiled, "He's American, like you Kalel!" "Really?" Kalel chirped. She was the girl that I wanted to like. "Might as well introduce you to the others." Dan added. "That's Marzia, Felix and Charlie." They all waved and said hello to me. RING. The bell rung. The teacher walked in. She wasn't the most in shape teacher I'd seen… Ok, in all honesty she looked awful. She looked like one of those teachers you see in cartoons, all ugly with warts and all. I chuckled to myself at the thought of her being in a cartoon. "Ok class," she started, "Please finish the work I gave you yesterday, Anthony you work with…" She looked around to decide. "Ah what about Brian?" she smiled. When picking her face had a sort of sinister look to it. I looked down at the others who looked truly terrified for my life. I got my stuff and sat next to this Brian guy. He was very intimidating. I looked like a fucking butterfly next to him. He was tall and very muscular. He even had a tattoo with the phrase "True men get PUMPED!" on his arm. I didn't even try and comment on it.

We started working. "So what exactly were you working on?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a menacing look. "Look, I don't give two shits if you're new here kid, but don't fucking talk to me ok?" he said. I nodded. I waited for a bit until the teacher came over. "Anthony I see you haven't done anything yet?" she said. "Brian hasn't helped me miss." I admitted. It wasn't in my nature to lie. "Brian seriously, please help Anthony or you'll be staying after school ok?" she shouted and walked off. Brian stared at me. "You shouldn't have done that you little bitch." He growled. Oh lord, what have I done? "See you after school." He remarked as he got up. The bell rung again to indicate lesson was over.

I walked straight out of class, ignoring Dan's calls. I was petrified for my life. I went through my other lessons without saying a thing. I was sitting eating lunch when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hey Anthony!" the voice said. I turned around. "Ian…?" I said, shocked. He nodded. "Yup, that's the name don't wear it out!" he answered back trying to be cool. I rolled my eyes as we both erupted with laughter. I thought he'd found other friends, guess I was wrong. We sat lunch together and I forgot the whole "Brian business." I walked to my other class until, surprise surprise! I remembered. I felt so upset and angry with myself. I got into class where I was met with Dan trying to talk to me. "Hey Ant!" he smiled; "You haven't talked to me really so I wanted to know if you were ok and all!" he giggled. Neither of us were prepared for what happened next.

"JUST FUCK OFF OKAY?!" I shouted and ran out the class. I don't know why I did it… I was so frustrated with the world. I was about to get beaten by this Brian guy!

Well done Anthony. You just shouted at the boy you loved. You fucked it all up…

This chapter… Yup. So much swearing Jeez. Also the friends. Kalel (WonderlandWardrobe or whatever her new channel's called.) Marzia (Cutiepiemarzia) Felix (Pewdiepie) Charlie (Charlieissocoollike) Brian isn't anyone. Thought it was a tough guy name and all. Leave a review? Things will get a bit sad in the next chapter. ): I'm in a sad mood so this is the result. Xd Sorry. ~Courtney.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people. I was literally getting intrigued into my own story so I was like, I gotta do another chapter straight away! Is this story going downhill? O.O I'm praying it hasn't. If it has then ya'know what? YOLO AMIRITE? (lel im leaving now.) ~ Courtney

Dan's POV

I… What just happened? Everyone was staring at me. "Woah Dan you ok?" they all asked. I just kept my head down and nodding whenever anyone asked that. I barely listened in the whole lesson. All my mind thought of was Anthony. Wait. Why was I thinking about him so much? He's one of my best friends, maybe that's why? No. I never think of Phil all the time. I groaned. I didn't want to love Anthony. I'm not gay or anything… am I? Even if I was, Anthony didn't love me. He'd just flipping shouted at me and ran off! I moaned. Why was love so hard for me?

After class I walked slowly out of school. My head was in the clouds. I decided to take a walk in the park, to clear my thoughts. I walked forwards. I thought I saw a figure in the distance that looked like Anthony. There was someone with him, someone tall and much muscular than I'd ever be. I looked closer. It was Brian, holding Anthony up by collar.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran over and I literally punched him. I knocked Brian out. Jesus Christ, I felt like the Hulk! Anthony looked at me, his face was red. He quickly ran off. "Anthony wait!" I cried. I ran off after him. I didn't care there was a boy on the floor that was knocked out, no, I cared about Anthony. I chased him into a dead end.

"Anthony please!" I shouted. I wanted to know why he'd been avoiding me. "Dan please, just leave me alone ok?" he said. I stared at him and just broke down, right there. I started crying. He ran over to me. "Oh my gosh Dan I'm sorry!" he said, he sounded genuine. "W-Why have you been a-avoiding me then?" I sniffed. He looked down. "I was just pissed with the world ok?" He answered, "I didn't realise you were beating yourself up over it." Even though he explained it I still started crying. Not because he'd been avoiding me, but due to the fact he would never love me. I know it's a stupid reason to cry. I mean, you won't always get what you want in life but I wanted him more than anything. "I-It's not fair." I managed to sniffle out. He nodded. "It never is, especially when it comes to love." He chuckled. I looked up at him.

Anthony's POV

I felt so awful with myself. I'd made Dan cry and I kind of admitted to him I loved him in a way… He probably didn't realise it anyway. I didn't care. I had to tell him. It would ruin the sad atmosphere I guess. "Hey Dan?" I said. "W-What…?" he stuttered. I looked him in the eyes. I wanted to tell him I loved him, then and there but no. I did something else. I leaned forward and I kissed him… I just kissed Dan flipping Howell! Even if I did kiss him, did I just ruin our friendship?

SHORT PARAGRAPH YEAH. So what do you think? And before you all go "Happy ending yeah!" no. that's not how Courtney rollz. I have to change the genre to Hurt I think. O-o I have more ideas. Sorry if you disliked this chapter. I had idea's flowin' in my head. If you liked in then you get a hug and a cookie. \(._.)/ and also might take long to update cos idk wtf is up with this laptop but it has no sound. ~ Courtney.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my good people. I have to use this crappy computer for a while which freezes half the time. -.-' Anyway… Thanks for the reviews! ONE GAVE ME AN IDEA. I HAVE IT PLANNED OUT. (lel nawt rlly.) Ok then, let's go!

Anthony's POV

Dan looked at me; he had a cute gleam in his eyes. I was about to say something when I heard someone laughing. I looked behind me. "Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard the voice say, "You 2 need a room or something?" Shit, it was Brian. Dan didn't look strong, of course HE wouldn't have knocked him out. I groaned. "Look Brian, what do you want?" He smirked. "Just a little favour from you, come here." He said, pointing at me. I got up and followed him. I didn't want to leave Dan by himself for a bit but I had to. I mouthed "I'll be back" at him and he nodded with a adorable smile. How the heck did I get somebody THAT cute?

"So, what d'ya want?" I asked. He had an evil grin on his face. "You know your little American buddy Ian?" he questioned. "Yup." I answered back. He chuckled. "I want you to humiliate him for me, he's dating the girl I want." He groaned. What…? I wasn't going to hurt Ian, poor sweet Ian. Well, he probably wasn't like that now. When we were kids he was so caring.

Flashback

"Ian come on pass the ball already!" Anthony shouted. Ian giggled. "Ok 3, 2, 1 CATCH!" Ian threw the ball a little too far. Anthony sighed and ran after it. OOF. Whilst running after the ball Anthony fell over one of the logs that was placed beside him (The Bitchy Log they nicknamed it after.) "Ouch!" Anthony cried. Ian ran beside him. "Oh my god are you ok? Are you bleeding?" Anthony groaned and nodded. His knee was bleeding. Ian ran to his Pokémon backpack and got plasters out of it. He stuck one on Anthony's bleeding knee. "Sorry that they're hello kitty plasters, all I had." He smiled.

End of Flashback

"Fine, I'll do it." I finally replied. Brian smiled. "Good! Well, I'll be off." He strolled off leaving me. I ran back to Dan who was now texting someone. "Hey Dan, who are yah texting?" He looked up at me, he didn't realise I came back in the first place. "Just Phil, he said that he left my stuff in my locker at school, I best go and get it." He said. "Wait, why don't I come with?" I asked shyly. Dan nodded and took hold of my hand.

Whilst walking to school I couldn't help but wonder about what'd happened earlier. "Hey Dan?" "Mhm?" I couldn't think of how to phrase my sentence at all. "So umm… are we like dating now?" He immediately went red upon hearing this. "I-I guess?" he stuttered. I would've continued the conversation but we were at school already.

We walked up to the lockers. They all had our names on it. Dan's one read, "HOWELL, DANIEL." Jeez, I didn't know Britain did names like that. Upon opening the locker, a little pink envelope fluttered out of Dan's locker.

Dan's POV

I opened my locker, a little pink envelope slowly fell to the ground. Huh? I picked it up and opened it as delicately as I could. The note inside was very detailed and had a little picture of a lion at the bottom. I giggled a little as a saw it, reminded me of Phil a lot. I read the letter.

Dear Dan,

You don't know who it is writing, I guess I should keep it secret.

I really like you. I want to talk to you more but it's so hard.

Every time we talk I feel myself getting shy and I can't convey my feelings.

All I want is for you to keep smiling for me.

And don't throw this note away, please.

Sorry for the waste of time reading this

Your secret admirer.

A secret admirer…? Me? Why me? And more to the point… WHO?!

So, did you like it? Yes, I've decided who the note is from. _ Why don't you guys guess? Tell me who you think it is? Want a clue? You know you do. ;) It's a boy… o-o Sorry if it's not as good. I never feel bothered to write. I've been writing this whilst listening to "I wanna moustache" by Twin Twin. It's for MFL. -_- the thing is, I've fallen in love with it wot. Ok, that's enough of COURTNEY'S LIFE! ~ Courtney.


	6. Chapter 6

HEYYY PEOPLE. So I wrote this a while ago really late at night on my crappy phone. Procrastination, fuck you. Anyway I finished this chapter! Sorry for not updating, shitty friends in my life. So, yeah.

Dan's POV:

I stood in awe, glaring at the note that had been placed so neatly in my locker. I looked to see that Anthony was looking over at me. "What is it?" He asked curiously. How in the heavens was I meant to tell him it was a love letter? I shrugged it off and told him that it wasn't anything important and he bought it.

We walked home in utter silence. I'm not the one to make conversations (being socially awkward and all.) so I half expected Anthony would try and lighten the mood a bit but he didn't. He didn't speak at all.

As we passed his house he waved goodbye at me. It seemed like a half-hearted wave though. I tried to return this with a "Bye." Which was only half-assed.

Anthony's POV:

I got into the house. It was as loud as it could ever be. My brothers were screaming and my parents were having an argument. They've argued alot more often since we've moved. To be honest it was always about how I was never the son my dad wanted. I pretended I couldn't hear them, trapped in my own little world. I skipped up the stairs and locked myself in the comfort of my own room.

I decided to ponder on for a bit. What was that note? Was Dan keeping a secret from me? No, he wouldn't. At least, I hoped he wouldn't. He seemed reluctant to answer when I asked back there though. I thought about it.

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing don't worry, just a harmless note." That's what he said (Not like that.) Was it all a lie? I hated people keeping secrets, it made me feel untrustworthy. I picked up my phone and decided to ring Dan and ask about it. It rung for a bit and then switched to his voicemail, "Yo bitch! I'm not home right now so leave me a message!" It brought a smile to my face when I heard his sweet voice on the voicemail.

Dan's POV:

I skipped home from Anthony's house. I wasn't sure what seemed to be bothering him. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Phil playing his DS in one of the trees. I ran over to him.

"Hey Phil, whatcha doing?" I chuckled. He looked up with a stupid and cheeky grin on his face. "I've been trying to find this stupid Latias but it keeps flying EVERYWHERE!" Well, I'm pretty sure it's a flying type Phil. I smiled at him. He patted a space next to me, beckoning me to sit to with him. I sat down and felt all my worries slide away.

Anthony's POV:

I just looked out the window. Dan and Phil were sitting together, laughing, having much more fun than Dan ever had with me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the tiniest jealous of Phil's relationship with Dan. I was angry at the fact that Dan was now having fun, however with me he stayed silent and acted as if he'd be anywhere but here.

He lied.

I sighed. Things never do last with me do they? I felt upset yet so angry. I wanted to confront Dan about this but also get back at him, make him feel how it knows knowing the person you loved lied. That's what I was going to do.

Dan's POV:

It wasn't ok. It's never ok. Me and Phil had been playing for a while when we heard loud and clumpy footsteps. We both looked up. Oh surprise surprise! It was my old mate Brian with a couple of new friends.

"Ah Howell, seems you've moved on from your other gay friend then, huh?" He mocked. "Seriously what do you want." I moaned. He smirked, it looked like a distorted smile. "You to feel how a real punch hurts." What was he on about? I looked around for Phil who was now hiding behind me. "Oh come on lil' faggot friend!" Faz shouted. He was one of Brian's groupies, his name was actually Farzad. I saw the flames of trauma flickering in Phil's ocean blue eyes. Brian saw this and sniggered. "Oh you haven't told him yet?" He asked in a mocking baby-ish voice. "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked stuttering. Brian and his little friends laughed. He then said it. "Don't you know? Your little friend put a cutsie poopsie love letter in your locker." His friend and decided they'd done enough bullying for today. I looked over at Phil who looked as if his whole world had fallen apart.

And then me, the one who would be there to pick up the pieces.

I delayed this for so long. 4 people in my life made me feel like well… Shit. I got a text from my friend Jafer (Cunt.) saying, "You don't deserve us as friends, get out of our lives." And you know… Things happened. So, yeah. The thing is now I feel like I don't deserve anyone. THANKS A LOT. Anyway, I'll have more free time so I'll try and update and write a oneshot whilst I'm at it. Ooooh. ;) ~Courtney!


End file.
